paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Update V35.1
Release Notes - V.35.1 Update General Changes *Loot Crates are now available for purchase. *Card Crafting has been released. Cards *Weekly Card Pack **Scorpion Plate (CP) **Traitor's Touch **Cast Token *Cast Converter **Has been temporarily removed due to an exploit. 'Monolith' *Tier 2 Towers no longer have a 300% damage bonus buff while immune from damage. *Super Minions will now spawn after melee minions as they leave base to prevent getting focused down by incoming waves. *White Jungle Minions should now have death FX. *Green Buff no longer will cancel out of targeting when it expires. *Fixed a bug where the colored tower rings remain green for the remainder of the match on rejoin. *Fixed a bug where backdoor protection FX could disappear on rejoin. *Various fixes to collision, cameras collision, and geometry. 'AI' *Bots should no longer be able to see through Fog Walls. *Kwang-bot should no longer throw his Judgement of the Heavens (Q/Square) to center of the map. 'All Heroes' *Fixed bug where enemies and minions could become temporarily immune to damage while a Hero was knocked back. *Fix for Heroes occasionally being unable to move after using jump pads. *Blade Siphon **Tooltip updated to reflect new percentages of health gained from kills. (2% for Minions and 10% for Heroes) *Right Crunch **Empowered Right Crunch should now have the correct name in Death Recap. *Slow Grenades **Decreased arc to 0.625 from 0.825 **Decreased base damage to 60/110/160/210 from 75/135/195/255 *Flame Turret **Increased max turret count to 1/2/2/3 from 1/1/2/3 **Increased base damage per second to 15/28/41/54 from 12.5/22.5/32.5/42.5 *Oil Slick **Decreased mana cost to 40 at all levels from 80/90/100/110 *Shadow Walk **Increased mana cost to 50 at all levels from 35/40/45/50 *Crippling Dagger **Increased mana cost to 35/40/45/50 from 25/30/35/40 *Unleash **Tooltips should now display correct damage reduction per level. *Light of the Heavens **Decreased mana cost to 65 at all levels from 65/75/85/95 *Judgement of the Heavens **Decreased mana cost to 70/75/80/85 from 90/100/110/120 **Decreased cooldown to 14 at all levels from 21/18/15/12 *Polish/Bug Fixing **Fix to Lt. Belica being locked out of movement if the target dies while using Neural Disruptor. **Belica's targeting reticle should no longer disappear after getting a kill with Neural Disruptor. *Riplash **Decreased mana cost to 110 at all levels from 120/130/140/150 *Electrocute **Damage tooltip should now show the correct value. *Skewer **Decreased mana cost to 75 at all levels from 75/100/125 *Polish/Bug Fixing **Old Saint Riktor skin should no longer have any lighting issues in the shadows. *Decreased base health to 485.6 from 526.5 *Decreased health per level to 65.57 from 71.1 *Siphon **Now grants the correct amount of damage when hitting soul stack tiers. **Decreased base damage to 70/85/100/115 from 70/95/120/145 *Colossal Blow **Reduced mana cost to 100 at all levels from 120/80/40 **Decreased base damage to 190/260/330 from 220/300/380 *Bramble Patch **Updated slow duration on the tooltip. *Grenade! **Increased mana cost to 35/40/45/50 from 20/30/40/50 *Rapid Fire **Should now deal correct damage to minions. 'UI' *Weekly Quests Update **Removed reputation as a potential reward from weekly quests. **Now you can earn more weekly card packs. Category:Patch Notes